Mysterious
by kori hime
Summary: Yuriku. LJ 30 Kisses Theme 18, say ahh... Yuffie has a delivery in Twilight Town that goes awry and she ends up meeting Axel, Roxas, and his friends as well as an mysterious enigma.


Title: Mysterious

Author: ShinyGlorChan A.K.A. Kori Hime

Pairing: YuffieRiku (light AxelRoxas, sorta)

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts/Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories/Kingdom Hearts 2

Theme: Theme 18; "say ahh..."

Disclaimer: If I owned the KH series, I would have made AxelRoxas so much more blatantly obvious then it already was and Riku woulda been hott the whole game and not just at the end. (grin)

SPOILERS: There's a lot. Almost for the whole game. A BIG Riku spoiler as well as a spoiler for DiZ's favorite food. Also, Roxas and Twilight Town spoilers.

* * *

The ninja girl sighs. "Why do I have to deliver a package to some creepy mansion? Leon didn't bother to give me a map to this Town!" Yuffie muttered to herself as she threw the mansion doors open. "Hello! Is anyone here?" 

There was a sound upstairs and she heads towards it killing a few Heartless on the way. She throws the door open to reveal an empty library with the floor missing and stairs leading to a strange room that looked nothing like the room above it. "What the-?" Yuffie was cut off by a hand covering her mouth.

Her mouth may have been muffled but it did not stop her from trying to speak. "Be quiet." The mysterious voice said behind her as she was forcefully brought down the stairs.

Yuffie continued to struggle as a metal door to a new room opened and she was thrown in. She fell to her knees but quickly recovered. She bounced up to her feet, pulling out her shuriken only to be stopped by the mysterious person who brought her downstairs had gotten behind her and had a sword to her throat.

Yuffie gulped reflexively. "You don't have to get so testy. I try to deliver a package and this the welcoming I get? Next time Leon tells me to deliver something, I'm telling himhell no!" She ranted and the blade slowly moved away.

As soon as the blade was gone from her neck, she jumped away only to slip on something and into some strange machine and she was gone. The mysterious person was about to chase after her but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Let her go. She can't do much damage." DiZ said and the man reluctantly agreed.

The black-cloaked man bent down and picked up sea-salt ice cream wrapper, the very cause of the girl slipping into the alternate Twilight Town. He sighed as he also grabbed the box that Yuffie had dropped and handed it to DiZ.

DiZ took the box happily. "My shipment of sea-salt ice cream!" He exclaimed and the mysterious man behind him wondered how he was roped into helping such an insane genius.

* * *

Yuffie tumbled onto the floor of the same place she had left except the men from before were gone. She searched around and shrugged. "Less work for me, I guess." She muttered as she stood up and dusted herself off. 

As she left, she did not notice she was in a completely different reality.

* * *

Yuffie returned to the town from the forest through a whole in the wall. She stretched out her arms above her head but before she could give a good yawn, she was surrounded by mysterious white creatures. 

"Hey! I just got back from stupid mission and NOW you want to bother me?" She shouted at them as one of them began to twirl around her and attempted to attack her but she used a smoke bomb and got away.

She had ended up on top of the building and tossed myriad of shuriken, killing them. Yuffie took in a breath and jumped away into an alleyway. Unfortunately, she had no idea where she was going and ran into someone's clubhouse.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" A boy asked her.

She was panting and looked up to see four kids: two blond boys, a brunette and somewhat chubby boy. She raised an eyebrow at the first boy that addressed her. "Taking a break. You have problem with that?" She bit out and the boy glared at her.

"Yeah, actually I do!" The blond growled as he continued to glare at the less then happy ninja.

"Oh yeah? Do I look like I care, kid?" She asked as she glared back.

"Hayner! She just wants to rest. You shouldn't be so rude." The girl interrupted before the argument went too far.

Yuffie smirked triumphantly as she sat over in the spot where Hayner had been sitting. "Thanks, um-"

"Olette." She answered. "And that guy over there is Hayner and these two are Pence and Roxas."

Yuffie glanced in the direction of Pence and Roxas but her eyes stopped on Roxas. "Have I...met you before?" She asked as she stood up to scrutinize the strangely familiar boy.

Roxas looked up at Yuffie only to clutch his head in pain as a strange blurred and static memory came back to him.

"Kai--? Who are you talking about? I'm the great ninja Yuffie." One girls face disappeared to show the girl currently standing in front of him...

"Yuffie..." Roxas breathed out and Yuffie's eyes widened as she brought her face close to Roxas' to look him in the eye.

"How do you know my name?" She asked. "I don't think we've met and I've never been to this town before."

"I don't know..." Roxas muttered but Yuffie lifted him by his shirt. "Hey!"

"C'mon! I might be a famous ninja but I'm not _that_ famous! Tell me how you know my name!" Yuffie exclaimed.

"Hey, let him go." Pence spoke up but she ignored him.

"Please, Yuffie, let him go!" Olette pleaded as she held back Hayner from doing anything stupid.

"You heard us, put him down." Hayner grounded out as he tried to shake Olette's grip on his arm.

Yuffie glanced behind her and sighed as she dropped Roxas back onto the couch he was sitting on. She continued to look him over curiously. "I don't know how you know me but there's something very familiar about you..." She trailed off. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have attacked you like that. It's strange, I feel really bad about it. Like I just attacked a very good friend."

Roxas hesitated. "You're forgiven... Yuffie..." He said slowly as he got up. "I've got to go. Bye, guys."

And with that Roxas ran off. Hayner turned to Yuffie and glared. "You happy? He hasn't been himself lately and you just made worse." Hayner bit out as he turned to leave but Olette stopped him.

"Let him go. I think he needs some space." She said as she coaxed him into sitting down next to her.

Yuffie bowed apologetically. "I'm sorry about making a scene. I'll be going now..." Yuffie said and she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

"I'm not so sure that girl isn't messing with all your plans with that boy." 

"Hm... You may be right. Go after her and bring her back here." Pause. "And make sure she hasn't made any lasting damage to the plan."

DiZ watched as the man that called himself Ansem left. He sighed. "My sins are so great; my plan cannot be allowed to fail."

* * *

Yuffie sighed as she ran into a man in a black coat. She fell down and the man walked past her. "Hey! You just knocked me over and you don't even bother to help me up?" She yelled and the man stopped to turn towards her. 

His face was covered by the hood of his coat but by the tilt of his head, she could tell he was amused. "I don't have time to bother with you. I got someone to find." And with that, he waved his hand and Yuffie was surrounded by Dusks.

Yuffie jumped up and quickly teleported next to the man who was about to leave through a portal of darkness by grabbing his arm. "Not so fast! You just tried to kill me!" She exclaimed as a Dusk tried get behind her but she threw her huge shuriken to take it out.

The man sighed as he closed the portal and called back the Dusks. He pulled his arm out of Yuffie's grip to pull off his hood to reveal his bright red hair and striking green eyes. "Yeah, I did. You were in my way. You still are." He replied as he jumped back, calling chakram to his hands. "And since you're being persistent, I guess I'll take care of you myself."

Yuffie scoffed at his boast and took out her huge shuriken that she had used to kill the Dusk from before. She assumed her fighting stance. "You'll never beat the Great Ninja Yuffie." She boasted but he took his stance as well. "Well, you can't say I didn't warn ya!"

As soon as the fight began, Yuffie began to teleport around him but then suddenly her shoulder was grazed by a chakram engrossed in flames. She jumped back to look over the wound only to catch movement in the corner of her eye. "Roxas!" She exclaimed as the boy disappeared into the crack in the wall, heading towards the forest.

When she had said Roxas' name, the man got distracted. Yuffie saw this as her chance, attacked with her Ill Wind attack, and slashed at him. After a few slashes, he jumped back and headed towards the hole where Roxas had left through. Yuffie cut him off before he could reach the forest. "Hey! Where do think you're going, buddy? We're in the middle of a fight here!"

"Not anymore. That was who I was looking for and no one will get in my way of finding him." He breathed as he knocked Yuffie away with a wall of flames.

Yuffie fell backwards and when she got up, she could not follow the man because the only way into the forest was blocked by a wall of flames that did not seem to want to go out any time soon.

* * *

_"You get on their bad side and they'll destroy you!" Axel exclaimed as Roxas began to walk away. _

"No one would miss me."

"That's not true..." Axel whispered when he thought Roxas was gone and would not hear him. "I would."

"Axel..." Roxas whispered as the darkness enshrouded his best friend.

Axel grinned. "Let's meet again in the next life." He said as he began to disappear, to recuperate his energy.

"Yeah. I'll be waiting." Roxas murmured.

"Roxas!" A voice cried out and Roxas looked behind him to see Yuffie. "Hey! And it's you! That guy was looking for you, Roxas."

"Yeah, I know." Roxas said and Axel stopped from leaving a moment to glance over at Yuffie.

"You! You're that girl that tried to stop me!" Axel yelled unhappily as his energy began to return to him, for the moment.

Yuffie rubbed the back of her head. "Yeah, heheh, sorry 'bout that. Didn't know you two knew each other." Yuffie stated as Axel stumbled forward. "Whoa!"

Roxas stepped forward in time to catch him, Axel lips accidentally brushed against Roxas' neck, in an innocent not-so-kiss. "Take it easy..." He whispered to his fallen friend with an unbidden blush rising to his face and then turned to Yuffie. "I need to get him out of here."

Yuffie nodded, about to reply. "You're not going anywhere." A voice said behind Yuffie.

Yuffie and Roxas turned to see a man in a black cloak. Yuffie had recognized the voice almost instantly. "You! This is your fault! My job was to deliver that box and then go home and spend my earnings but no, you just HAD to make my life difficult!" Yuffie ranted, with every word she took a step closer to the man until she was close enough to breathe on him.

She glared at him, trying to see his eyes under the hood. Yuffie turned her head towards Roxas and Axel for a moment. "Get going. I'll keep him busy." She said then turned her attention back to the man as she got into her fighting stance, taking out her shuriken.

"You won't beat me." He stated.

"Maybe not but I sure as hell will distract you long enough to let them get away." She stated cockily pointing to Roxas dragging Axel out of the room.

The man sighed. "I knew not retrieving you earlier would cause unwanted complications." He said more to himself as he pulled out his sword that was in the shape of a batwing, the Souleater.

"We'll back soon!" Donald said as him and Goofy headed for the gummi ship, Sora trailing behind.

"Yuffie... If you guys see Riku, please tell me as soon as a possible." Sora paused. "He has silver hair and he fights with a sword shaped like a batwing."

Yuffie nodded. "If I see him, I'll make sure he doesn't get away!" She exclaimed with a grin and Sora felt reassured as he left to fight Ansem...

"You're Riku!" Yuffie exclaimed as she put away her shuriken and the man recoiled slightly at the accusation. "You ARE! Sora will be so happy to see you!"

"He will not know about this." Riku stated.

Yuffie gave him an indignant look. "And why the hell not? He'll find you eventually, ya know! He won't give up on finding you or the King." She stated as she reached to pull off Riku's hood. "Now let me see the cutie I've heard so much about."

Riku pulled back his head and was about to strike her with his sword but Yuffie teleported behind him to pull off his hood. "Now, that wasn't so bad was it..." She trailed off when Riku turned to her to reveal his tanned face and gold eyes that were not his. "Whoa! You SO don't look like a kid!"

"And that is why Sora won't be allowed to see me." Riku replied.

Yuffie tilted her head. "So you look different. I guess Kingdom Hearts can do that to you..." She trailed off.

"No, I chose this form. Without the power of darkness I won't be able to help him."

She blinked as that statement. "Do you really need darkness when you've been in so long and your heart is still strong?" Yuffie asked and Riku gave her a quizzical look.

"What do you mean...?" He asked as Yuffie circled him like a hawk.

"I mean, I'm sure you're strong enough _without_ darkness to help you." Yuffie said as she stopped in front of him and looked him in straight in his eyes, taking his sword. "And you don't need a weapon that's so dark."

"Hey!" He exclaimed as the sword began to glow in Yuffie's hand. She dropped the sword as it floated in the air, floating towards Riku. Once it reached his hands, it changed with a blinding light, into a keyblade that half looked like the original sword and half like an angel wing. "A keyblade...?"

"Whoa!" Yuffie exclaimed as she jumped away from Riku. "You changed! You're hott! But what's with the blindfold?"

A light blush arose across his cheeks and he felt his eyes, feeling the blindfold. "It doesn't matter." He said as he pulled off the blindfold the reveal his aqua-green eyes. "So, I'm hott, ahh?"

She balked at his use of her own words against her. "T-that's not what I meant! I meant now you don't looks half as creepy as you did in that other form."

Yuffie turned away from him, crossing her arms and pouting as an unwanted blush burned her cheeks. She was not allowed to sulk for long because Riku grabbed her arm. "Hey!" She exclaimed as he dragged through a door.

"You owe me." He stated and she pulled her arm away.

"Whaddya mean I owe you?" She asked as he pointed to the white capsules holding Donald and Goofy. "Whoa! What happened to those guys?"

"They're sleeping. Sora is as well." He said and the door to the next room opened to reveal Sora sleeping in the same sort of capsule. "And you let Sora's only hope of being complete again leave with someone who has tried to kill Sora on more then one occasion."

Yuffie's eyes widened. "You mean, without Roxas, Sora won't wake up?"

"He will wake up, but he'll be incomplete. Now that you've seen that Sora's safe, for now, you're going to help me find those two and bring Roxas back here." Riku said as he attempted to open a portal so they could leave but it did not work. "Huh?"

Riku stared at his hand and tried again. "I bet it's because the darkness is gone. You're gonna just have to use a gummi ship like everybody else." Yuffie said smugly with her arms crossed across her chest.

"Well, we better get to your gummi ship then." Riku said as he left Yuffie behind.

Yuffie was silent for a moment until what he said sunk in. "Hey! I never said we could use MY ship!" She yelled after him.

* * *

Glor: Another abrupt ending by me. Yay. (rolls eyes) Never though I'd be able to use that 18th theme since it seemed so weird but it worked! And the title sucks. 


End file.
